


Thank God it's Friday

by tobiramas-shoulder-fur (Catnerys)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kinda?, Lifeguard!Kakashi, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Some Cursing, thanks to Naruto and Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/pseuds/tobiramas-shoulder-fur
Summary: Kakashi just really likes Fridays. It's the best day of the week.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Thank God it's Friday

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, it's been seven years and I got back into Naruto. I'm terrible out of form in writing for it but I got the confidence to publish it now so you all have to suffer this now. Enjoy!

Friday was Kakashi’s favourite day at work. Not because Gai held his water aerobics class which meant he could leave earlier than any other day, not because it meant he didn’t have to go to work the next day which meant he could stay up all night reading, curled up in his bed with his dogs and also not because he, Rin and Obito met every Friday night for dinner and just hanging out. All these things were great but they didn’t make Friday his favourite day. 

Kakashi enjoyed Fridays the most because of one simple reason: The hot guy who came in once a week like clockwork, always accompanied by what he assumed was his son. They had been coming in for a few months now, always Fridays, always about two hours before his shift ended. He hadn’t actively noticed them at first- he had a job to do first and foremost after all- but the kid was loud and it had drawn his attention. 

What kept holding his attention was how hot the guy was. He was tan and lean but with noticeable muscles, long brown hair always pulled back into a spiky ponytail. More than once, Kakashi found his gaze lingering on very nicely shaped legs and he silently cursed the guy just a little bit for wearing board shorts. He’d love to see more of those thighs. The sight of his shoulders made more than up for it, though. There was a scar in the middle of his back, standing out against his skin and one across his nose and Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little bit curious about them. 

Hot Guy and his son- honestly, he looked a little bit too young to have a kid that was at least ten, probably older- had a routine Kakashi had become increasingly familiar with. First, they’d go in one of the shallower pools and play wrestle for a while and play with diving rings or whatever other toys they had brought. Then, they would go to the deep pool and swim a few rounds until the boy would declare that he would go to the slides. Often, Hot Guy would join him for a while but he always came back to swim some more rounds on his own. 

Kakashi refused to say he was distracted by Hot Guy, no matter what Genma or Asuma or Kurenai or Raidou were saying, He wasn’t _distracted_ by him, he just could appreciate a hot man when he saw one. He was still doing his job and it did nothing do decrease his performance. His coworkers were just horrible gossips with too much imagination. He wasn’t _pining_ , he didn’t even know the guy. He and the boy were simply entertaining and that was it. 

He shifted in his chair, focusing more on the group of teens further back, reprimanded some kids for running and deliberately did not look in the direction of Hot Guy. That was probably why he missed the ball coming straight for his face. 

It didn’t hurt much- it was one of those soft ones that just soaked full of water and became really heavy- but it did cause him to knock his float off the chair with a startled curse. 

“Oh shit!”

“Naruto! What the fuck!” 

Kakashi picked up the ball and climbed off the chair. Hot Guy and the boy were coming towards him. 

“Yours I take it?” Kakashi asked, holding up the ball. 

Hot Guy flushed and he couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or anger but it suited him. He nudged the boy who looked more ashamed than anything else as he shuffled forward just the tiniest bit. Kakashi gave himself a moment to admire that Hot Guy looked even hotter up close, with his wet hair clinging to his face and neck, droplets of water running down his torso. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to hit you.” 

“I told you to be careful when aiming!” Hot Guy hissed. 

Kakashi snorted in amusement and held the ball out for the boy- Naruto- to take back, ruffling his hair on a whim. His face went through a row of complicated emotions and Kakashi laughed lowly. 

“Maa, it’s fine. I wasn’t hurt or anything.” 

He grabbed his float, putting it back into its place but he didn’t get back up himself just yet, too amused by watching Hot Guy reprimand the boy about paying more attention to his surroundings and being considerate. Naruto was pouting, arms crossed and not looking at him, his eyes flitting around until they landed on Kakashi. 

“Hey! How can you be a lifeguard with a mask like that?” He yelled, pointing accusingly at him. 

“Naruto, I wasn’t done yet!” Hot Guy snapped, one hand on his hip, the other one poking Naruto in the chest. “And don’t ask people rude questions like that!”

Kakashi laughed, tugging absently at the mentioned mask. He started to like the boy. And Hot Guy had a nice voice. It was most certainly not the first time someone mentioned the mask- it wouldn’t be the last time either- and usually it was one of the first things people bring up when they met him.

“But Iruka! How does he give mouth-to-mouth with the mask?” 

_Iruka._ What a name for a guy who liked to go swimming. Kakashi tried to bite back another laugh but didn’t manage to stifle it all as a bit of a chuckle escaped him. Naruto looked somewhat actually concerned and so he cleared his throat. 

“I pull it down if I need to.” He explained. 

The frown on the boy’s face lifted after that while Iruka put his head into his hands, looking somewhat exasperated but there was a smile on his lips, making it more of a fond look. It seemed like this wasn’t a too uncommon thing for them. The boy must be a handful. Judging from the fact that he called Iruka by his name, he probably wasn’t his father after all. Maybe an older brother or a cousin, maybe an uncle or something. 

“Still, I’m- We are very sorry, uh-” Iruka stocked, another flush rising to his cheeks again when he realized they hadn’t even exchanged names. 

“Kakashi.” 

“Ah, thanks, Kakashi-san, I’m Iruka. We’re very sorry and it won’t happen again.” 

He gave Naruto a hard stare along with his last words and the boy nodded along enthusiastically. Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. 

“Eh, it’s not a big deal. Just be careful next time.” 

“I promise! It won’t happen again!” 

Iruka ruffled Naruto’s hair before picking him up and just tucked him under an arm, unbothered by the boys screeching protests and wiggles. 

“Thank you. And again: We’re very sorry.” Iruka said to Kakashi, then he looked at Naruto who was still struggling but laughing more than complaining by now. “We’re going to go to the slides now so you don’t attack innocent people again.”

“Hell yeah! Can we go on the one with the rings first?” 

Iruka nodded, a smile tugging on his lips and Naruto cheered loudly. Kakashi climbed back up into his chair, realizing this conversation was over and he also had a job to do, after all. 

“See you next week again, Kakashi-san?” 

Kakashi blinked once, twice, then three times before managing to nod. He hadn’t thought Iruka had noticed him, at all. Sure, he came here often but there were many lifeguards around and he had a kid to watch over so he had assumed, he had slipped by Iruka’s notice. Apparently not. 

“Yeah, see you around.” He said, lamely waving a hand at him. 

Iruka’s smile just widened and he waved back- and so did Naruto- as they walked into the direction of the slides. Kakashi sighed. He hoped none of his coworkers saw that. He would never hear the end of it otherwise. 


End file.
